


Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Established Relationship, Everything is fine in the end, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a normal day, Cas is sorting through laundry, and finds something he's not sure was his to be found.</p><p>Originally chapter 67 of my 'A Hundred Drabbles', for EthneDragon's prompt 'panties', but it turned out short fic length so I'm posting it separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthneDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthneDragon/gifts).



> Enjoy ♥

Castiel sat on their bed, frowning, deep in thought, a pair of black, satin, pink lace trimmed women’s panties laid next to him. Something he found when he’d thought he’d help out and sort the laundry from Dean’s duffel. He’d never expected this.

It had never even occurred to him. Not even once.

He had always known Dean was bisexual, there weren’t any surprises there, but that he was also polyamoral came as real food for thought.

It wasn’t that Cas questioned Dean’s love. He knew for certain that the man really did love Cas, but that there was a need for a female in his life was somewhat a blow. It was painful to think about. Cas had thought he was enough, but evidently, there was something missing if Dean had to get intimate with someone else.

Cas wasn’t sure if he should be angry, if he had the right. The whole thing was so bizarre to begin with, so sudden, that the jealousy bubbling under the surface was starting to boil, turning Cas’s blood cold.

He had but a moment to inspect this feeling, when the door to their room flung open and Dean stood at the doorstep, frozen to place, eyes wide in evident shock. He didn’t move before Cas spoke.

“I found these,” Cas waved a hand at the panties Dean was staring at, jaw slack and eyes wild. “I was going through your clothes to wash them, and found those,” Cas continued, feeling entirely like Dean should be the one doing the explaining and trying to keep it under cover. It wouldn’t do much good to start yelling.

Dean’s mouth had gone dry the second he saw the panties. He tried furiously to work his brain around how to go about explaining them to Cas, who was evidently upset.

Though seeming calm, Cas’s eyes gave it all away, the way they shone with emotion, the darkness over his face, and Dean couldn’t figure out if it was anger or disappointment he saw written there. This was why he’d kept his dirty secret a secret in the first place. He’d always feared there were things even Cas wouldn’t accept, and it seemed like he’d managed to find it without even trying.

“What’s her name?” Cas wasn’t sure why he said what his mouth let out, uncertain why he was torturing himself with this, but decided to listen to the answer anyway.

“Who?” Dean managed, completely taken for a spin, suddenly disoriented and reeling, absolutely clueless what Cas was talking about.

“Who? Dean,” there was frustration mingling with growing fury in Cas’s voice. Did Dean try to deny it, even now? “The woman who wears these?” Cas pointed at the satin panties, not really seeing anything but the stricken look on Dean’s face.

“What woman?” Dean tried to backpedal what had occurred since he walked in. It still didn’t make any sense.

“I always thought I’d be enough. That I satisfied your… needs,” Cas was fumbling for words, thrown in this bizarre situation so suddenly it felt like it’d chopped off half of his vocabulary.

“Cas,” Dean stepped inside the room carefully, holding a hand up in a pacifying manner. He was starting to get the picture, and he wasn’t sure if this was good or bad. He closed the door behind him and stood very still. “There is no woman. You  _are_ enough. You thought I was… There was,” Dean blew a long breath out through his nose, licking his lips nervously, keeping his eyes on Cas’s, hoping that he could will his thoughts across where words failed him.

“How long, Dean? How long have you had this affair? Or was it a one night stand?” Cas’s calm exterior began to crumble, his heart aching.

“No! Cas! Listen to me!” Dean dared a step closer, putting both his hands in front of him. “There is no one else. No woman, no one but you,” Dean hastened to add, wanting nothing more than to look away for the next bit, but held his gaze locked with Cas’s; “Those are mine.” Dean nodded towards the bed, glancing at the panties. He would take what was coming to him. Would Cas laugh? Leave him? Get upset?

Cas did a double –take from the panties to Dean and back again that would’ve been hilarious under any other circumstances.

“Yours?” Cas got out quietly, mind going a million miles a minute, nothing making much sense to him.

“Yes. Those ladies panties you found,” Dean pointed at them again, as if there was any question what he was talking about. He was good at digging his own grave that way. “I wear those. I… I like them.”

Cas felt the relief go through him such force it felt like his very bones were melting, his heart hammering in his chest with renewed vigor. Dared he wish… “You, Dean Winchester, those are yours.” Cas just thought he’d double check. One could never be too sure, not with the matters of the heart. But warmth bloomed where ice ran through his veins mere moments ago.

Dean tried to discern the changing expression on Cas’s face, his eyes lighting up and his mouth curving into a slight smile. It didn’t seem mocking. “Yes. That’s right, Cas _tiel_. Affirmative.” Would Cas just hurry this up so Dean could crawl somewhere and drink himself stupid?

“But then there is no woman,” Cas stated the obvious, more to himself than anybody else, suddenly so happy he could bounce.

“No woman. That’s my point. No one but you,” Dean repeated, lowering his hands since the blow he’d been expecting, physical or not, didn’t come. It was becoming infuriating.

“Can I see them?” Cas said, out of the blue, unawares of the milling of Dean’s mind.

“I think you can see them alright right now,” Dean scoffed, totally thrown by the question.

“On you, I mean. I’d like to see them on you.” Cas smiled at Dean lovingly, nearly bursting at the seams with all the feeling coming to a single arrow of the love he felt for this man. He would bet Dean looked beautiful in the panties.

Dean was taken aback, the whirlwind that was his thoughts trying to sort itself out. Was Cas really mocking him? Was he…  _not_? “On me?”

“Yes, please. If you don’t mind.”

Dean had to be sure. The tailspin this all had taken to was getting to him. He could swear Cas looked happy, and not at all whatever it was Dean was expecting. Was Cas serious? “Are you serious? Cas,” Dean took the few steps to get to the bed, standing right in front of Cas. “You’re not making fun of me?”

Cas put his hand to Dean’s hip, tucking his thumb into the jeans pocket, stroking Dean in a calming manner finally cluing in that there was something amiss. He looked up at Dean, and found something so hopeful in his eyes it made his stomach twist. “No, Dean,” Cas nearly whispered, “ I’m not making fun of you. I love you, and I’d like to see you wear those panties, if it’s something you’d like to share with me.”

It was. It had always been, but Dean had never seen it as a valid option. Not that Cas wasn’t open minded about just about everything, but it had felt like something to be ashamed of. But now, given the chance, Dean was going to take it for all it was worth. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” He grabbed the panties and made towards the door, Cas’s voice stopping him to his tracks.

“Please. Dean,” Cas held out a hand, beckoning Dean to come back. “Show me.”

Dean gulped, and turned around fully, walking back to Cas and stayed standing in front of him again.

Cas’s fingers found the button of Dean’s jeans and looking up for a permission, flicked it open. Cas kept his eyes to Dean’s while he unzipped him. “Will you take off your shirt?” Cas tugged the jeans down Dean’s hips, taking his boxers down with them, baring Dean fully and planting his hands to the curves of Dean’s hips.

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s lower belly while Dean got rid of his shirt, then pulled back to look at him again. “Show me, Dean.”

Dean kicked his jeans off, quickly ridding himself of his socks, and stood there, naked, and suddenly very certain of two things; himself, and that he loved Cas more than words could ever express.

There was softness in Cas’s eyes as he watched Dean unravel the bunched-up panties in his hand and slowly started to draw them on.

Dean was pulling the sating over his mid-thigh when Cas’s hands went over Dean’s, not stopping him, not doing anything but touching lightly. They pulled the panties on Dean together the rest of the way.

Breathing hard, Dean swallowed and longed to wipe his sticky hands on something. He was nervous, true, but he wasn’t scared. Not anymore.

Cas let go of Dean’s hands and looked down from Dean’s face, eyelevel with Dean’s satin covered cock. “Can you turn around for me?” Cas’s voice had taken a deeper, huskier tone.

Dean turned around, his heart pounding with exhilaration, giddy with being able to do this. To do this with Cas.

He heard Cas standing up, and felt the angel press his chest to Dean’s back, and his hips to Dean’s ass, a firm push that told Dean Cas was much in the same predicament he found himself in. It was part of it all, the sexual arousal. And it came with unprecedented force now that he wasn’t alone.

Cas put his warm hands to Dean’s hips again, sliding his palms against the fabric adorning them, gliding his hands to the front of Dean and rubbing his fingers over the bulge there, Cas’s hips nudging Dean, the movement, the way Cas thumbed the lace trimmings, the heat of his skin through the fabric all bringing into sharp relief the fact that this was actually happening. Dean was free.

Cas held Dean’s cock through the satin and nearly growled; “Dean. You’re beautiful. And mine.”

***


End file.
